gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle
The Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was the second model of the Retro Lancer, produced with a chainsaw bayonet, more accuracy, less recoil, and more ammunition. Designed by Professor Adam Jonathon Fenix during the first year of the Locust War, the second-generation Lancer soon became the staple weapon of Gears all across Sera and official workhorse of the COG. Background The Lancer Assault Rifle is the Coalition of Ordered Governments' current standard-issue assault rifle for Gears fighting in the front lines. The signature weapon of the COG, the Lancer possesses a fully automatic mode of fire and the iconic Chainsaw Bayonet attachment for melee combat. {C One of the most popular rifle designs on Sera, the Lancer has seen extensive use since the Pendulum Wars. {C The Lancer's long service record comes from its rugged reliability and reputation as a versatile assault rifle. Although intended for mid-range combat, the Lancer is also effective at longer ranges due to its low recoil. Despite the existence of a Locust Horde counterpart to the lancer, the Hammerburst assault rifle, Locust have been known to use the Lancer. Some Theron Guards and Drones were reported to have used the Lancer against COG Gears. Around 15 A.E, the Cyclops, a variation of the Drone, were exclusively armed with the Lancer; these Cyclops had a particular tendency to use the Chainsaw Bayonet. The idea of changing the original Lancer into the chainsaw bayonet Lancer was the product of Marcus and Adam Fenix, and inspired by a desperate combat maneuver performed by Tai Kaliso. Like Marcus, many Gears were complaining that the original bayonet blade didn't work well on Locust armor or hide. Marcus informed his father about it failing in it's design, and soon after, Adam produced a prototype with a chainsaw bayonet on the Lancer. This made it easy to slice through the Locusts' thick hides.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant The design required the redesign of the internals of the rifle to accommodate the chainsaw blade and drive system, Gears of War 3 Bayonet Collectable but nevertheless, it became a success and entered mass production. Chainsaw Bayonet chainsawing a Cyclops ]]Main Article: Chainsaw Bayonet One of the Lancer's most distinctive and popular features is its notorious Chainsaw Bayonet. The chainsaw consists of razor-sharp, carbide-tipped blades powered by a variable-torque motor, and is capable of killing an enemy in seconds. Execution In Gears of War and Gears of War 2, the player executes a downed enemy by chainsawing them the same way as if they were standing up. In Gears of War 3, the player flips over the downed opponent, jabs the rifle into their chest and turns on the chainsaw, quite messily mutilating the enemy as bits and blood splatter onto the screen. Behind the Scenes *The Lancer was rated Number 1 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Weapons"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PvqzLgcg&feature=related *In Gears of War 2, Lancer seems to have had its chainsaw "pushed" back further inside the gun, shortening the grip for the gun. The grip is too small for the hands of the characters to go through so their fingers pass through part of the chainsaw. The original Lancer didn't have this design flaw. This flaw was amended in Gears 3. *In Gears of War 2, the Lancer has a longer barrel and holographic crosshair sights. The barrel will also exhibit a red glow and will start smoking after a prolonged period of firing. *With purchase of the limited additions of the game, the player can recieve an all gold lancer for online play. *In the Gears of War 2 Limited Edition Bonus Disk, it is mentioned in a documentary that Cliff Bleszinski wanted to add a chainsaw to a gun ever since he was little. When he put this idea out for Gears of War, several art designers, such as senior concept artist James Hawkins, didn't like the idea and then eventually came to like it once it was finalized. *The Lancer has had its ammo capacity down graded and up graded. In Gears Of War, the maximum was 660, but was downgraded to 550 in the second game with a magazine size of fifty, then has maximum ammo capacity of 600 in Gears of War 3. * The Lancer is available as an Xbox LIVE Avatar prop in both steel and gold but like the steel and gold hammerbursts and retro lancers, the steel and gold Lancer was removed on January 1st 2012 as part of Microsoft's new policy against "gun-like" avatar items. References Lancer Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:COG